Restless Hearts
by Parallel Parabox
Summary: Kurloz was always bright. So he was young when he realized that people wouldn't listen he stopped talking.He didn't know how much trouble that would cause. Then he met Muelin and Mituna and his life got way more complicated. Humanstuck. Kurlin Crotuna Eventual Kurtuna and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Sign language _Kurloz_

Letters like words on a page or sign **Kurloz**

Speech "Kurloz"

Thoughts 'Kurloz'

Kurloz was always smart for his age so he was young when he first realized no was going to listen to him. He decided to stop talking when he was five. He didn't think anyone would notice him talking less and less and they didn't really. His brother was only three and his mom didn't care about them. His dad well he left two years ago when Kurloz was only three himself and Kurloz hadn't really understood what was happening. He had said to Kurloz while his mom was in a fit about Gamzee that he would come back and bring money maybe even separate from their mom...then he left. Kurloz never realized all his vow would do.


	2. Chapter 2

I set my bike in the rack and looked up at the sign -Peirce & Tattoon-. The only parlor in all of Town that makes it popular, as all the teens want something. It's been nagging me since my 13th yesterday that eventually if I don't do something I'm going to forget my vow and just become like the rest of the adults. Checking my pockets I pull out a was of cash unsure of how much I really have but I swing the doors open and walk in anyways.

The first thing I see a huge sign in the back -No whining- I chuckle not really sure what I expected a place run by Rufio and Dirks brothers. They're in the back so I clap my hands a bit longer then necessary to annoy them. I sign with my hands _"I need help"_ and pray that they picked some up from one of their bros. I'm sure that they hadn't just knowing my luck. Out of luck they both look confused so I'm forced to make writing motions. Dirk's brother, Bro, seems to understand and gets me paper. **I would like a "piercing" and I can't do it myself.**

They share a look and I can't figure out if it's hesitance or doubt. Rufios brother, Summoner, nods. "Hey little man you know it's illegal right?" At my nod he asks why I need this and what I need. I explain and then make sewing symbols near my mouth and write **I want to seal my lips** I chuckle at the soon to be no longer figure of speech. Looking hesitant bro appears to understand my reason, Dirk probably told him a bit why I don't talk, and grabs the stuff while Summoner prepares me for this.

Soon I'm being poked with I needle attached to purple string. I breath in deeply remembering that this is better then chewing off my own tongue. Because when I need to and find some one who will listen I will talk to them. And the first hole is pierced...and the second then the third. After that I don't feel it much just a little soreness. Eventually bro cuts the thread and ties it. "Listen don't tell anyone who did it and come back everyone and awhile we will take them out for a day then come back and we'll put them back in" I nod and sign thank you ...they seen to understand. You pay and walk into the sun smiling as much as you'd stitched lips allow. Hopping on your bike you ride home to "talk" with your brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Almost a year later you had made a few friends and lost a few. A new girl moved into my class. Her name is Muelin she's deaf and signs. We immediately became quick friends. While in homeroom we signed to each other and the teacher couldn't tell what we said of sometimes that we were even talking. I soon developed a crush on her, but it wasn't till a year later that I got any hint she liked me too. She signed to me a few weeks before my birthday to meet you by the tree house.

We were building a tree house down by the creek and it had just been finished. Finally it's that evening and I walk to the creek and up our tree. Knowing it's still almost an hour early I stare up at the open roof and soon there's rustling in the leaves. I wave to Meulin as she wonders closer and comes up the tree.

"YOUR CAME TAT PURRFECT!" I smile at her loud exclamation knowing she can't hear her own volume or make sure she gets the word right. I nod back and sign **Whats up my kitty friend** She scampers up the tree and pounces on me. **You know the carnival that's going to be here on your birthday!** I could here the excitement in the speed she moved those wicked hands of hers and I nod showing her I know about it. She thrust something into my hand. **I got you tickets** "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" I look at her in shock. Everyone knows that the dark carnival is the most expensive circus there is also that they don't sell tickets to kids. **How?**

 **I payed for them and they were quite a f33 but a friends older parent bought them**. Summon or bro is my best guess. They had been mothering me since I got my stitches. I decide that my kitty friend needs a hug and put my arms around her and press my cheek to hers. She laugh kisses me on my lips. Then stays in my lap. **W what** I am slightly dazed by the kiss so I don't move her off. All she does is, to my slight annoyance, giggle and scurry down the tree steps saying that she expects the first date to be soon. I let my head fall to the floor. 'That was unexpected.'

I get up and look at the tickets she gave me, I know she wants me to take her but… even if its my birthday little bro deserves a treat as well. Oh she is going to be so angry hopefully she understand. Soon I was walking home and enter the house only to hear the worst screech in the world even worse then the one given off by a banshee. 'Looks like shes drunk again. Maybe I can just sneak past the kitchen. I want to show Gamzee what my wicked … girlfriend?... arqired us.' I make it to the stairs and knock on his door slowly opening it. Only to be asulted by the smell of smoke and an incoherent Gamzee. I walk into his side bathroom and fill a cup with water. Then go strait to Gamzee and dump it on him. He glares at me so I guess he wasn't completely out of it.


End file.
